Boston University Clinical HIV/AIDS Research Training (BU-CHART) Program will provide postgraduate training to physicians that will enhance their ability to design and carry out ethical human HIV/AIDS research among disadvantaged populations. The BU-CHART Program, a collaborative effort between the Boston University Medical Center (BUMC) Schools of Public Health and Medicine, will provide training in clinical trials and epidemiologic research in HIV/AIDS with particular focus on the ethical issues of research in disadvantaged populations. Boston University Medical Center serves a population of HIV-infected persons that is largely minority and has high rates of substance abuse; BUMC has an internationally recognized health law department that has been in the forefront of analysis of ethical issues in HIV/AIDS research and a nationally recognized group of substance abuse researchers. BUMC has both adult and pediatric AIDS Clinical Trials Units that are part of the national AIDS Clinical Trials Groups (ACTG) and a substantial number of R01 and other funded studies to provide clinical research opportunities for BU-CHART trainees. The program will enroll two fellows per year in a structured program of mentored clinical research leading to the M.Sc. Degree. Trainees will participate in the didactic clinical research curriculum and a clinical research seminar series, both developed at BUMC through a K30 award. They will also help design, conduct and analyze a clinical research project under the guidance of a mentor chosen from our experienced faculty. A working knowledge of trial design issues, IRB considerations and the preparation of proposals/manuscripts will be provided by the BU-CHART Program. This will prepare trainees for success in future independent clinical research careers.